lexiconnoisseurfandomcom-20200215-history
Ingvar Vittorio
Champion-Engineer Ingvar Vittorio was the multidextrous head of one of Carthage's Engineering Corps and a renowned dancer. He is perhaps most notable for leading the Engineer Expeditionary Force (EEF) memorialized by the popular ballad Francois' Wondrous Machines. Personality C-E Ingvar Vittorio was described by colleagues as a quiet, disdainful man in his personal life with a near-superhuman dedication to his work. None could question the skill he brought to his craft and many described him as pleasant to work with, however he was not universally admired. Vittorio was often indicted within his Corps for putting the work of the nation ahead of the guild and the misuse of resources. It is unclear now how many of his engineering achievements were a direct result of this excess. Vittorio's Last Engineer Expeditionary Force and Later When rumors began circulating that Baptiste may comission an EEF to dredge a barrier to protect the mainland from the advancing blightweed, it's said Vittorio went to Francois Baptiste personally to demand that if the rumors were true, he should be placed in charge. If the rumors were unfounded, he demanded an EEF be comissioned without delay. This settled the matter and preparations were made. It is not a well-known fact that the popular ballad, Francois' Wondrous Machines, was actually comissioned prior to the squadron's launch, a move that Vittorio did not approve of, calling it "propagandistic." There is only one known recording of the Champion-Engineer singing the song, with surviving crew members indicating he agreed to the recording more out of decorum than anything else. It is thought that C-E Vittorio did not look back fondly on the execution of his final EEF, writing "We turned that country inside out, and for what? More men died than I'd ever care to count so I could 'return with the good word.' I actually asked my lieutenant if jumping ship would see more of these boys home upright. He took it as a joke. At the time, it was. '' ''We'll see the work undone in my lifetime, mark my words. A curious noble, a foolhardy trader, someone will bring the 'weed across the Line. ''Then where will we be?" '' ''-- ''From correspondence with Consultant-Spanner Adela Baar It was not long after returning from from his great success that the Champion-Engineer returned northward, this time unannounced and by himself. It is a known certainty that he travelled to the Hintersteppes and initially it was thought he Ascended soonafter. Recent illicit scholarship in the region has turned up an unsettling and common story among the Mongoose Warriors of a fiend in a man's form matching the description of Ingvar Vittorio. It remains unclear whether in a stroke of prophetic foresight the Champion-Engineer found it somehow fitting to harass the people of the great divide before Ascending or if Vittorio is the first to return. We all may hope it is not the latter. Authorship The Overly-Important Deacon of the Reclaimed St. Mary's Abbey, Melrose. Humbly compiled and edited by Scholar Terriand. See Also Multidextrous Francois' Wondrous Machines Mongoose Warriors